1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise estimating device and a noise estimating method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a noise estimating device and a noise estimating method adapted to a noise control apparatus for a vehicle configured to control the noise estimated by the noise estimating device or the noise estimating method.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 8-292771 discloses a conventional noise control apparatus that is configured to detect vehicle vibrations by using a plurality of acceleration sensors attached to a vehicle body in a plurality of locations and to estimate the noise produced in an interior space within a vehicle based on the detected vehicle vibrations. The conventional noise control apparatus is then configured to vibrate the vehicle body by using a plurality of actuators attached to the vehicle body to produce a sound wave that cancels out the estimated noise. In such conventional noise control apparatus, the noise is estimated according to the vehicle vibrations detected at the locations that are the main sources of noise production.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved noise estimating device and noise estimating method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.